The Flying Dutchman Horror
by alexnighy
Summary: Originally role played in 2006-2007, this grisly tale focuses on a band of pirates united with a few privateers that struggle to survive in Davy Jones'Locker. Rated M for strong bloody violence, gore and language.


Cast of Characters from The Flying Dutchman Horror:  
Caroline Esparza  
Lucy Cabot  
Lockpick Cabot: privateer and Lucy's father.  
Nicholas Nautilus  
Marcus"Mutiny"  
"Blackteeth" MacBaine  
Rebecca Goodfellow  
Diggers Johansen: privateer  
Captain Cutlass: skeleton captain of the Dread Eye  
Skeleton pirates:

Monsters:  
Kraken  
Leviathan  
Giant Shark

Introduction to the tale of the Stormstalker:

The night was silent on the sea as the Black Pearl wandered across. Jack Sparrow continued tracing his maps endlessly as he did before. It was just one more sail towards Tortuga before setting up on his next insane quest. While he remained seated, he overheard another familiar sounding voice from outside calling his name. Sparrow stood up and noticed a shadow in the dark. It wasn't Hector Barbossa from the look of it but the shadow almost reminded him of devil horns.

Jack Sparrow: Oh no!! Not again!!! Is it you Davy Jones??

Captain "Cutlass" (whispering): No

Jack Sparrow: Alright whatever it is mate. I sure don't have that much to pay

Cutlass: (eerie and sinister) Yeesssssss Sparrow!!!(then changes his tone when he comes out to the light. The old pirate was stubbled, crooked nosed and his devilish hat feathered fancily.) What a jolly good show matey!!! (walks around Jack and looks for some bottles while humming to himself)

(Sparrow looks fooled)

Jack : (then smiles crookedly as he watches the old pirate pour rum into two cups)

Cutlass: (after bending himself, his back cracks)Ow. Hehe, old age must be getting by me! (gives Jack the cup.) Well, a toast to yer marvelous victory.

Jack: Oh that Heh?

Cutlass: What's this then lad?

Jack: You see, it all came with a bitter price.

Cutlass: It's all true then. Someone has stabbed his heart eh?

Jack: Yeah. With my help.

Cutlass: Before you, I was allied to Jones, hunting down runaway souls to feed my crew. They were quite resistant!(seriously) I'll never forget that fateful night.

Chapter 1: Sharkbait

Caroline Esparza had been on the open water for several minutes since she was knocked down the rowboat a few inches away from the hunting pirate ship. She kept herself very still trembling her wet black hair tied up to a braid over her masculine clothed self. Luckily no hooped skirt was worn around her for it would drag her into the depths much quicker, but the mako shark was coming in closer to the sailor woman. It's dark dorsal fin above the blue surface looked far but gained speed and she had to free herself off the heavy boots.

"DON'T HEAD TO THE BOW"

"HE'S GAINING ON YE, QUICK!"

Nicholas Nautilus, a freed slave and navigator and other mates hollered for her to swim back to the ship. Another female crewmember, Rebecca Goodfellow slid down the crow's nest to gaze and pray Esparza wouldn't become the giant shark's meal. As feminine she appeared due to her wearing a skirt, Goodfellow was one of the boys and had her duty of spotting any enemy nearby from her platform. A long red haired boatswain, Marcus "Mutiny" tagged with the dark Blackteeth MacBaine raised their ballistas at the swimming predator as their comrade made it near the keel and the gundeck. Nautilus and Marcus hurried for the rope to drop it on her so she could climb and get out of the water before the mako reared its frightening head and retracted its jaws to bite. However, Caroline swung and was lifted higher avoiding any bites. MacBaine succesfullly fired at the jumping shark, killing it instantly. Then the crew cheered for their unusual surviving sharkbait as she dried herself with one of the hammock's cloths. Later she got into her greatcoat while the others dragged the dead corpse of the mako on deck for them to hang near the mainmast.

But their celebration was cut short when the privateer ship "Stormstalker" was spotted in sight.

"It's Lockpick Cabot! Come one, man the capstan." shouted Esparza as well as Nautilus.

"They are refusing to raise their flags!" the main red coated privateer thought after he lowered his spyglass. Lockpick Cabot was a bald headed but bearded former pirate, legalized by the Letters of Marque after he was widowed. The only family he now has is his young daughter Lucy, who now accompanies him in every voyage and pirate hunt. Now he was on his way to the captain's cabin to have a brief talk with her. Upon his sight, his daughter was a fair lass to the extent at only 13 years of age. Her reddish hair was curled into short ringlets and wore her blue modest robe a l'anglaise, fitted to her developing body as she was accustomed to the tight laces since babyhood. Diggers Johansen, another pirate turned legal, was guarding the door and made way for Cabot to open it. Now he could see she was staring at the sighted unnamed ship from her window in a cold and distant expression.

"Once you were so free and now you take that away from the rest" whispered Lucy in her monotone voice.

"I did it because I had no choice for our family but now that your mother is not here, I changed. Now listen here. It was either this or perish. I have discussed this over and over." told Cabot. Then he heard her sigh once more before the admiral entered and informed him of the ship's idling.

"This could be our chance to strike." the skinheaded privateer exited the cabin. "Stay inside and cover Lucy."

"Sir, they're just hanging the shark!" Johansen said.

"No they're pulling a trick."

"We must strike before nightfall! So the Company expects us to do so!"

All these fights led the main privateer to order the ship's taking. It was surely going to end on a bloodbath but soon they all will be facing something more terrible than their own world's methods of ending or imprisoning an individual.

Meanwhile, Caroline alerted everyone just as the Stormstalker approached closer. "Let's not be sitting ducks and not wait for any of us to hang, ATTACK!" she shouted. "LOAD THE CANNONS" Nautilus ordered. Goodfellow and the others tightened their rigging before going to their weapons against the privateer ship. But they were no match for the sleek brown vessel. One cannonball shot through the canvas, nearly toasting Marcus' red mustache by the speed. "FUCKING UP THE CANVAS AREN'T THEY?" sneered Goodfellow in her thick Cockney accent. "AYE LET'S HOPE IT'S NOT YER PRETTY LEGS BECKY!" answered MacBaine. Esparza screeched more orders to fire at the Stormstalker but their cannons retaliated back. Marcus Mutiny, being the inescrupulous git covered himself and decided: "Fuck this, let's just swing by and cut everyone in sight!" he held on to his tricorn hat when he said this. "I heard you and methinks it's a bloody brilliant idea!" exclaimed Caroline with sarcasm. She scoffed at him and took his plan to board their enemy ship. MacBaine and Nautilus couldn't believe it and they took more knotted ropes of the canvas. "OI LET'S DO THIS" they roared as they swung to the Stormstalker avoiding pistol shots by the privateers. As they landed, they took out their cutlasses and hit many soldiers.

"Foolish bastards!" Cabot said to himself as he fired at many incoming pirates. Lucy remained locked in the cabin, trembling with fear from the noise of the battle aboard. Outside she peeked from the hole carefully to see all the carnage that was being presenced. Nicholas Nautilus used his brute strength and agility to cleave his redcoated enemies' skulls with his pickaxe. Their heads were sliced like hard pineapples spraying blood all over. Caroline was at his side, punching and stabbing many more while MacBaine used his crossbow at them. Goodfellow dueled Johansen but was taken over and gave up due to his fist almost breaking her wrist. Cabot took on the other female pirate in a duel and crossed swords. It was almost like returning to his freebooting buccaneer days but he had to overpower the woman. Soon the rest of the surviving reinforcements held the cowardly "Mutiny" making the rest of them lose guard and finally they dropped their weapons over the privateers.

Exhausted, the middle aged female leader of the pirates hissed angrily at Marcus Mutiny after he admitted giving himself for the Stormstalker. "Look we couldn't stand a chance against them and our ship was no good at outrunning one of the fastest ships from the Navy!"

"You are soon going to burn or be chopped for sending us to the gallows." growled Caroline. Then Nicholas glared while Rebecca spat to his face.

"Enough all of you. Now we are going to give everyone of you a choice, and that is after we reach one of our main ports where you will be judged and hanged--" said Cabot before being interrupted.

"Like we have any!" scoffed Caroline.

"I know your name Esparza and I was sorry for your husband's death but that's not any way."

"You used to be one of us!"

"I have one family left and must take my responsibility upon it."

With this capture, Cabot ordered them to the brig. As night fell, he consoled with his daughter in the cabin, relieving her of the aftermath of the whole battle. Later, he asked only two of the pirates to be released as they decided on something. "I take you want to be appointed to your husband's place. That's a radical decision but if you wish, I can arrange it. But it's not possible." said Cabot.

On the brig, the prisoners were wondering about the moonlight reflecting through the mirror lying on the floor. Meanwhile, Lucy lay in bed looking at it in its full state before drifting off to her sleep. But suddenly, a tremor struck the Stormstalker and thunder blasted onto the sea. Lucy looked in shock at the flashing lights before covering under her bed. Waves started to roll and strike violently at the ship while the wind howled with ferocity. She later heard the shouting coming from the men as the storm raged on. On rocking caused her to hit her head against the wall and her eyes blacked out in unconsciousness.

Chapter 2: Sand, Sulfur and Crawlers

The stillness and silence prevailed on the Stormstalker until half of the crew were starting to wake up after the terrible storm. Caroline appeared leaning against the unconscious privateer inside his headquarters. After a brief moan, she felt a bloody gash pouring from one of her eyebrows. Everything around her was toppled upside down in a literal way soon when she peeked at the broken window to find the entire ship above a white desert. This was unexplainable to her belief since the ship was out on the open sea all of the time, even after a powerful hurricane unless it was washed ashore an undiscovered piece of land. Her eyesight blurred for a second and noticed flakes falling out of the sunny sky. They were gray as ashes and kept pouring down the dried deck. Soon, Cabot started to wake up and find himself in the same situation as the female pirate, who was dusting of the ashes off her maroon jerkin and long black hair. Nicholas Nautilus appeared in front of them as well as the remainders behind him. Goodfellow and MacBaine were standing outside wondering how they ended up here before complaining of the disappearance of their prized hunted shark.

Rebecca: (groans from her concussion) What the bloody hell just happened?

Mac Baine: My shark!

Marcus: Will ye shut yer cursed hole over that Blackteeth!

Diggers Johansen: Why is it that yer both arguing over something useless by now that the ship's marooned in someplace we don't know?

Nicholas: Everyone on board is dead except for us. -_- And I found Carol with the other

Johansen: Cabot? He's still alive?

Nicholas: Aye. They are gonna search for the girl.

Rebecca: (rasps) It's horribly quiet round here!

Inside the cabin, Cabot went to look for his daughter. He surely remembered she was there the whole time and what he and Esparza found was and empty bed but the privateer still felt its warmth. "I know she's alive somewhere. LUCY, LUCY!!"shouted Cabot as Esparza followed desperately.

Rebecca: What the fuck?

Nicholas: (gravely) They can't find her.

Marcus: (pants and searches the bowsprit) There's a-- something like a canyon down from the ship!

Mac Baine: How? (sees a swarm of gray crabs crawling through the hole) With footsteps! By the powers of the Brethren! OI YER DAUGHTER WENT THROUGH THERE.

It was 9 times that Caroline and Lockpick have shouted Lucy's name and they answered to Mac Baine's call and ran to the bow.

Lockpick: How could she wander off like that?

Caroline: We got to search through this cavern. Let me go down. (The crew led her to the anchor so she could get off the ship and look for Lucy.)

Rebecca: Holler if ye see anything.

Esparza raised her lantern as she followed the trail of crabs through the cavern. She watched her step and vanished in the dark but had the light at her side. She called again for the girl and heard more footsteps accompanied by the sound of a music box melody that grew but faded away. More crabs began crawling towards her and she gave a brief shriek. The melody that played inside was beginning to make her nerves tingle through her search for Lucy. One wave of the lantern made her find the girl trembling and curled towards the side. Caroline rushed to aid her but when she reached Lucy, she lifted her head and opened her blackened jaws with a piercing scream. It was like a demon out of control that tried to hit Esparza with her banging fists but the woman was strong to control her fit of rage. The pirate lass struggled with Cabot's daughter as she continued screaming to let go.

Meanwhile on the Stormstalker, the surviving crew members finally saw Caroline come out with the girl alive, but crying. Lockpick walked down the board to the sand to embrace his traumatized daughter who uttered a whisper: "The Dutchman will take all of you." Then she collapsed in his father's arms.


End file.
